Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-parts autotransferring apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a multi-parts autotransferring apparatus for a vehicle capable of transferring multi-parts for a vehicle after holding the parts without exchanging separate units.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in order for a car maker to manufacture a car, there is a need to perform various process lines from a selection of materials to mass production of parts. These processes are performed by an automation system introduced in keeping with a factory automation trend to manufacture more products within a shorter period of time. As one example of the automation system, a continuous production scheme of assembling various parts in a car body which is continuously moving on a conveyer at a constant speed in an assembling line for mass production has been mainly used.
The continuous production scheme using the conveyer system is disclosed in detail in Korean Patent No. 10-0482149 entitled “Vehicle Assembly Line Having Multi Parts Autotransferring Apparatus”.
That is, the vehicle assembly line having a multi-parts autotransferring apparatus is an assembly line in which a door, a hood, and a trunk part are assembled. A finished product of a panel, such as a door and a hood, which suffers from a press process of inserting a steel sheet between an upper mold and a lower mold of a press machine and reciprocally compressing the steel sheet to perform a permanent deformation, such as molding, bonding, and separation, on the steel sheet is mounted in a car body while moving along each assembling zone by a transferring apparatus mounted at a floor and a ceiling (top) of a workplace.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a multi-parts transferring apparatus 10 according to the related art is provided with a plurality of dedicated units 11 for each car model, in which the dedicated units 11 for each car model hold a part 1 and move the part 1 to an assembly line.
However, the multi-parts transferring apparatus according to the related art suffers from interference between the dedicated units 11 for each car model and therefore a position thereof needs to be newly designed so as to adapt a new car model, in particular, the dedicated units 11 for each car model needs to be mounted to be replaced.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.